


Arlert Conspiracy

by ItalianGoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genocide, Ocean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianGoat/pseuds/ItalianGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a simple flashfic of One of the most discussed theories of the Attack on Titan end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arlert Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read this Story in italian, search it on wattpad or efp. Same name.

Arlert Conspiracy

The ocean. On my parent's books it was described as an endless expanse of salt water. And to see it, I must to say that is magnificent. Many normal people may consider a stupid think kill all the people that you most care about just to see it. But I did it. I killed all the people that I considered friends or companions. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, corporal Levi, commander Erwin. All of them. I took away to the humanity the only available hope. Why? The answer is one. Because I wanted to accomplish my purpose, and I sold my humanity for it. I didn't lived much and I'm not gonna do it. But in my 15 years of life I learned a thing. People who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything. That's what I did. Humanity lost because I changed the fate. Titans will rule this world. Nobody will defeat them. And now in fact I hear their steps. They're coming for me. But I don't want to look at them. The only thing I want, before pointing this gun to my head and pull the trigger... it's look at the ocean. I know that what I did is unforgiveable, but the last thing that I want my eyes to see... is the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
